


Of the Flower

by Shadowhunter_86



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter_86/pseuds/Shadowhunter_86
Summary: The LeFleur Siblings: Jameson, Kadence and Ophelia, have traveled between Fiore and Konoha a majority of their lives. They will eventually participate in the Chunin Exams to symbolize the friendship between the Land of Fire and the famous Fairy Tail guild. However, adventure and trials await the siblings and the Konoha 11. ( Consists of Part I and Part II of Naruto). Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations! Just a little tid bit of information. The first couple of chapters are going to be over the Siblings parents and how they met. The Siblings will gradually come along and the main event will begin. Thank you and enjoy!

Prologue  
Maria Yurika  
Even though I was born into the Shinobi lifestyle I, Maria Yurika, at the tender age of eight was told by many Doctors and Shinobis that I had no ninja talent and my chakra wasn't chakra. The diagnosis was silly to me. How can chakra not be chakra! It's the most essential part of a ninja, but cannot be used unless one uses hand seals which manipulate chakra into what one needs it for such as to walk on water and use other elements in combat. With no parents for a comfort system at home, I grieved and moped by myself in my small apartment the Fifth Hokage graciously, or sympathetically, allowed me to house in free of charge until I turned ten-years-old.

Once I turned ten I started working at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. My good friend, Inoichi Yamanaka, persuaded his parents to let me work in their shop due to the fact I was talentless. However, Inoichi knew I had a 'green thumb' and would be a benefit to the family business. So, every morning I would meet Inoichi's mother and work at the shop until the evening. His mother taught me about the flowers they sold. I had no idea there were so many sorts and varieties of flowers and the ways in which they're cared for.

Years later, Inoichi became part of Konoha Intelligence Division and married his wife, who became my new best friend. Customers often thought I was a relative of the Yamanaka clan because my hair was the same shade of blonde and my personality was the same, but my petite body would make the customers think I was Inoichi's daughter. I would giggle and would tell them my age, twenty-two, and I was of no relation to the clan but was lifelong friend to Inoichi. 

Often times the customers were embarrassed when I corrected them, but I didn't blame them, though. Everything shifted slightly when the Third Shinobi World War began. Inoichi would be gone for days which, of course, upset his wife and I comforted her to the best of my ability until he returned home. Konoha saw most of the devastation with the number of leaf shinobi deaths. Sadly, many of those deaths included children who recently graduated from the Ninja Academy and were split into their pairs of three and assigned to a mentor. Slowly the war started to turn in our favor when our warriors destroyed the Kannabi Bridge. Destroying that cut the supplies of our enemies, weakening them. An end to this war was eminent but still far from reach.

One evening, Inoichi's wife invited me to have dinner with her and Inoichi. I politely accepted and offered to bring a dish. I walked the dimly lit streets of Konoha to the Yamanaka Clan home with a basket crowded with Hakka Higashi. My choice of attire was a forest green qipao dress that, sadly, was a teenage girls size. Perfect for this warm July night. I felt self-conscious shopping for clothes because little girl's clothes were all I could wear. I had no butt and no voluptuous breasts, with just enough curvature and adequate amount of cleavage to show I was at least not a young girl. I tied my blonde hair in a loose side braid with the exception of some fringe that I tucked behind my ear. I was thankful I was gifted with a great complexion and mildly thick eyelashes that gave the illusion that I was wearing some eye makeup and heightened the almond color of my eyes.

Dining with the Yamanaka's was always a wonderful time. We discussed what was happening in Konoha, if nothing exciting occurred in Konoha, Inoichi and his wife tried to play matchmaker for me.

" What about that nice man that works with Inoichi in the Intelligence Division? He's perfect for you!" Inoichi's wife encouraged.

"Um sweetie, maybe we shouldn't pester Maria into marriage yet." Inoichi tried to end the conversation before it progressed, but to no avail.

"Nonsense, Inoichi! Maria just needs some help is all! What do you think, Maria?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"With all respect, friend. I…honestly don't think any Shinobi will date a talentless ninja and I'm absolutely fine with that." I chuckled on the outside but Inoichi's wife knew how I really felt on the inside.

"But you have to let them see past that." She gave a supportive look.

"I've tried, but the past Shinobi I dated would ask what my specialty skills were and after my reply…." I looked at the tea in my cup.

"Well, the Fairy Tail mages are coming to Konoha for a visit and to help with the war effort tomorrow."

"Really? Well I guess we need the help…we've lost so many men and children already," I said with a little surprise in my voice.  
Inoichi nodded. "Erza herself will be joining the fray."

"Now that's a shock. Normally, she's dealing with legal matters associated with the guild," I chuckled

"Oh! What if you find your future husband amongst the mages?" Inoichi's wife gasped.

"It's not impossible…I could even ask Erza if I could train to be a mage. Only if I have the talent for it," I suggested

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Inoichi agreed

"I agree! I almost forgot, Maria. Would you mind working the shop alone tomorrow? I have an appointment I cannot miss. I'll be there once I finish," his wife chimed.

"Of course, I don't mind," Maria concurred.

After I told the Yamanaka's goodbye and goodnight, I traveled back to my apartment. I moved into a bigger apartment, were I had a bedroom instead of my bedroom being a part of my kitchen and dining area. I showered and read a   
book before I finally went to sleep.

I opened the shop that morning and arranged flowers in bouquets and vases while filling out orders and accepting purchases. I wore my qipao dress from the previous night, same loosely braided hair except I tied a bandana on my head. 

I heard people talking about how the Fairy Tail wizards would be arriving very soon and how excited they were to gaze at the handsome wizards. I giggled and shook my head.

"You seem happy," a familiar voice spoke.

"Oh Mrs. Yamanaka, you're here!" I slightly jumped.

"As I said I would be. I'll put on my apron and be back to help with orders. If you find time, Maria, can you put out the sign saying our lilies are half-priced for this week?"

"Yes. Sorry, I completely forgot!" I apologized.

"No need; just finish arrangements then do the sign," Mrs. Yamanaka sighed.

William Lefleur

The gigantic gate of Konohagakure greeted us once we arrived. The doors groaned as they opened slowly. We went to the checkpoint after passing through the gates and had to brandish our Fairy Tail Guild marks. I turned so the ninja's could see my mark.

"Well, we finally made it. Where should we go first, William?" my friend Matthias Willowman asked, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"We don't meet with the Hokage for another two hours. I was just planning on walking until something catches my eye until time drew closer." I shrugged and Matthias removed his arm.

"So unplanned and original of William Lefleur. You won't find a woman like that. You're going to die an old, single man," Matthias chucked.

"Matthias, I'm only twenty-four, and you have no room to talk. You're not even married and can't keep a steady relationship," William grinned

"Oi, shut it, Will, before I shut it for you." Matthias jerked Williams flat cap over his eyes

"Yea, yea. You say that all the time." Williams dark sleeveless coat flapped in the wind as he walked.

The shopping part of Konoha was busy and crowded as older women did their afternoon shopping and fathers took their children out for lunch after the Ninja Academy released their students for the day. William removed his flat cap to wipe the sweat from his forehead and ran his fingers through the middle of his hair and scratched the shorter sides. As William replaced his cap back on his head he couldn't help but notice a halo of straw-colored hair and the girl it was attached to. The girl—no the woman—was displaying a sign for a flower shop indicating they were having a sale on their lilies. She looked over once more with her light brown eyes to make for sure the sign was placed to where people would see it, and she wiped her hands on her apron and walked back into the flower shop. William smiled a bit and Matthias caught on.

"Saw something that caught your interest?" Matthias arched an eyebrow.

"Yes…Lets head to that flower shop. The 'Yamanaka Flower Shop.'" William pointed to the shop he saw the woman enter.

"Really, mate? A flower shop?" Matthias frowned

"Yes, you'll see when we get there." William grinned and adjusted his flat cap and Matthias popped the collar of his light shirt.

Maria

"Thank you so much! Please come again!" I gave a woman back her change for a lavender lily she purchased for her daughter.

She thanked me and allowed her daughter to carry the delicate lily supported in a vase as they exited the shop. I often thought of what kind of mother I would be…would I be gentle mother or a strict mother? Possibly between the two? I   
inhaled a deep breath and waited for the next customer to purchase their flowers. I saw two shadows enter the shop and naturally greeted them.

"Afternoon, Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop!" I smiled.

"Evening ladies!" a brawny man replied and winked. His companion gestured with a nod and tipped his hat.

"Ah, Fairy Tail wizards. Welcome to Konoha. Please browse as long as you like," Lady Yamanaka acknowledged with a wave.

"I think I might. My name is Matthias Willowman. And your names?" Matthias leaned against the counter.

"Oh, I'm Mrs. Yamanaka. My husband, Inoichi Yamanaka, and I own this flower shop," my best friend chuckled and blushed a bit.

I studied the two Wizards as Mrs. Yamanaka introduced herself. The one leaning on the counter wore a light-colored shirt that clung so tight to him that you could see the definition of his muscles, and odd colored pants that didn't match his shirt, or really him, at all and he wore bronzed, strapped sandals . His olive skin complemented the angles of his face, the sharpness made him look mature, but his attitude seemed sarcastic and childish. His auburn hair was tied in the back creating a small and pathetic excuse for a ponytail, however his green-hazel eyes were bright enough to draw attention from it. The second wizard's skin was a light shade of tan, his burgundy guild mark could be seen on his upper arm, just past his elbow. He was very tall, practically towering over me. After I saw the guild mark, I noticed that his coat was mid-calve length and dark brown, very close to being black. His pants were long, but past the knee was packed into his wine-colored combat boots. His chestnut hair was shaved short along the sides, and I guessed his grey flat cap covered his actual length hair, whatever the hell that may be. His eyes were unique. They were a light grey color, almost ice and I realized they were staring at me and his brow was arched. Crap!

"What?" I shook myself out of my examination of the Wizards.

"I asked what your name was, love," Matthias repeated.

"Maria…Maria Yurika," I gave my name.

"Ah, Maria. What a lovely name. Don't you think so, Will?" Matthias emphasized at his friend.

"Oh yes. Sorry, I'm William De Lefleur." His friend looked as if he came out of a daze as he spoke his name.

"Hmm. Your last name means 'of the flower'. How beautiful." Mrs. Yamanaka giggled.

"I always give my formal name when introducing myself. Other times it is just Lefleur, and thank you for the compliment," he admitted.

"So, what brings you Wizards to this shop?" I asked bluntly, staring at them.

"Ask Will. He wanted to come here first." Matthias snickered, and William glared at him.

"Do you need some flowers for a lady in wait?" Mrs. Yamanaka inquired.

"No madam, I was honestly just looking around but I have a question for Miss. Maria." William then glanced toward me.

"A question for me?" I repeated, somewhat dumbfounded.

"Yes," William walked until he was across the counter from me, "my question is out of all the flowers in this shop, which is your favorite?"

"My favorite?" I echoed the last two words.

"Mhm." He nodded expectantly.

"Um, Asiatic lilies. But we can't grow them. Konoha doesn't have the environment for them," I explained.

"Ah that's a shame, but nothing my mate can't do for you," Matthias commented matter-of-factly

"What is he talking about?" I sighed.

"Allow me to show you." William balled his fists and placed one on top of the other.

I watched, mesmerized, as an icy haze seeped out between his fingers and top and bottom of his hands. I heard crackling sounds, the kind when you pour a beverage over ice. The haze diminished, and William slowly and carefully   
opened his hands. Nestled within, astoundingly, was a gorgeous Asiatic lily; however, it wasn't the usual pure white colored flower with bright fuchsia lines adorning the middle of each petal and covered with dark speckles. The ice flower was a strange black color. Silver lines streaked down the middle of the petals and dark grey specks dotted the petals. I blink so many times that my eyes developed a thin tear film. I honestly couldn't believe what I had just witnessed.

"Here. Now you have your favorite lily." He held the ice lily to me.

"I…I'm speechless." I turned to hid my pale blush and grasped a tall thin vase.

"What is your magic?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked in awe

"I use an ancient magic called God Slayer Magic. Ice is my specific power." William enlightened

"Ice God Slayer?" I turned as soon as my blush faded and placed the vase on the counter.

"More or less. Go on, take it," William encouraged.

"I won't give me frost bite, will it?" I inquired.

"No, I promise," William assured.

I cautiously reached for the ice flower and it, as he promised, didn't inflict frost bite. The ice lily was a bit heavy and cold to the touch. I gently lowered the ice lily into the vase and, out of habit, arranged it with some baby's breath and smaller flowers and finished with a white bow.

"Will it melt?" I glanced up to meet his gaze.

"Nope. My ice will not melt…. unless I permit it." He answered.

"Hm. Sounds like you have great control over your magic," I complimented, "but what makes your magic different from the others?"

"God Slayer Magic is an ancient magic. As the name implies, this magic was used to kill or subdue God's. The one difference between God Slayer, elemental, and special magic is that the element of God Slayer magic is an onyx color."   
William explained.

"That's interesting. Matthias what is your magic?" I asked

"I'm a Water Dragon Slayer. It's nothing fancy as William's magic but it is just as powerful," Matthias flashes his grin.

"I can see how you two are friends. water and ice complement each other," Mrs. Yamanaka snorted.

"Oh, we have our times when we do fight," William sighs as he closed his eyes.

"I'm about to fight you if we don't get something to eat before we discuss war matters with the Fifth Hokage. Sorry to leave ladies but it was a long journey and we don't have time to rest. We'll have to meet again sometime and I would like to meet your husband, Mrs. Yamanaka," Matthias cupped the back of his neck with his hands.

"Of course, we'll have to have lunch or dinner together sometime!" She approved as Matthias walked out into the streets of Konoha.

"I hope we can meet again soon. I enjoyed getting to know you two. Especially you, Maria," William removed his cap revealing the rest of his hair- short length but thick- then placed it back on his head and walked out of the shop smiling.

"William likes you," Mrs. Yamanaka chimed.

"He won't like me when he finds out I have no talent," I replied dryly.

"He's different, Maria. I can sense it," Mrs. Yamanaka placed her index finger under her chin as she looked out opening the wizards exited.

"Pray you are right then….at this point its hopeless for me," I stared at the ice lily.

July transitioned to August and the few Fairy Tail wizards have been a huge advantage to the Third Shinobi War for Konoha. Matthias aided the Uchiha Police Force with his Dragon Slayer magic, however the Uchiha's specialty jutsu involved fire, but - even if they didn't show it- they were thankful for the assistance and he aided with recon missions. William helped in any position that he could get his hands on from assisting with battles and S class missions to facilitating with Inoichi with interrogating dangerous suspects and prisoners of war. I enjoyed William's company during dinners at the Yamanaka's and I've learned a lot of things about him. William is sarcastic when he tells a joke. The sarcasm is so dry it is tough to determine whether he is joking or serious. William can be a bit of a man-child at times, but not on purpose, only when he knows his friends are bothered. He informed us more about his magic. William can consume his element from an external source, however he cannot consume ice that he created, and I made a mental note to keep ice at the shop for when he needs some fuel. He can coat his body in ice creating a armor-like skin while fighting; making it more difficult to inflict critical blows. In addition, any attack that can come from ice or be made into ice are immediately nullified when making contact with William. Also, Ice God Slayer Magic grants him the ability of Cryokinesis, the ability to slow down particles/atoms, giving him the upperhand against water based attacks. I've even had the pleasure of him traveling with me to pick up seeds and pre-planted flowers for the display windows.  
After William's consistent asking -no begging- to take me on a date…I finally said yes. Our first date was still a getting-to-know-you date and I decided it was best to reveal my insecurity than kept bottled.

"I was told this shop cooks the best ramen in Konoha," William raised the vertical cloth of the "Ichiraku Ramen Shop".

"Thank you and you are most certainly right. Ichiraku cooks the best ramen in Konoha," I sat on the stool closest to me.

"Welcome to 'Ichiraku Ramen'! Well if it isn't Maria Yurika, how have you been?" Mr. Teuchi greeted.

"Hi, Teuchi. I'm doing fine and still working at the 'Yamanaka Flower Shop'," I smiled.

"and who is accompanying you?" he nodded toward William who had taken a seat beside me.

"Oh, this is my date, William Lefluer. He's a wizard from Fairy Tail. William, this is Teuchi Ichiraku and he owns this ramen shop," I introduced the two men.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Teuchi," William extended his arm to shake hands with him.

"It is no offense to you, Mr. Lefluer, but I try to keep my hands clean as much as possible when I'm cooking my ramen, but it is nice to see that Maria is on a date with a decent man for once," Mr. Ichiraku declined.

"That's great to hear," William chuckled.

We ordered -upon William's request- a single bowl of pork ramen. It was alien to me because I always had my own bowl of ramen with the last few men I dated. I had guessed William wanted this to feel personal. When the ramen was ready, I urged William to taste it first.

"Mhm, you're spot on. This is the best ramen I've ever tasted, hands down," he savored the soup.

"I assured you, didn't I?" I munched on a piece of pork.

"I also think this isn't your first time eating here-" he began.

"No, I ate here often as a child or I ordered some to go," I tried to change the subject for the conversation I dreaded.

"Sorry, if you had let me finish, I meant with someone like a significant other," he concluded where he left off.

"Oh…yes. William, there's something you need to know about me," I started and I felt his eyes look at me ", I'm talentless. When I was eight years old I was diagnosed with having no chakura and was dismissed from the Ninja Academy. I   
can't even use a throwing star much less a kunai knife. Then, at the age of ten Inoichi helped me obtain a position at his family's flower shop…it's all I've ever known. I dated two Shinobi and both ended contact with me when I told them I could never become a ninja. So, my question for you is are you willing to socialized someone the likes of me? If not save me trouble and let me walk home,"

"That's not entirely true," William argued.

"Really, how so?" I peeked at him

"You create the most beautiful flower arrangements and, might I add, that you base the arrangement on the person, or persons, personality," he affirmed.

"H-how can you tell?" I blushed flabbergasted.

"Because you have excellent judge of character. A stranger can walk in, tell you what his girlfriend, wife, or, hell, love interest and you immediately have an idea of what their favorite color is and what flower will best represent the   
meeting," William indicated with a snap of his fingers, "and I also say you are gifted because I sense force in you. It might be chakra, given as the doctors diagnosed, but something else."

"You, honestly, think that?" I choked out.

"Absolutely, come with me to base camp and meet Master Erza! I guarantee she can help you," William grasped my hands causing my seat to turn my body to face his.

"William…I don't know if I can," I shook my head.

"Say 'yes'. You won't know what your full potential is unless you try," William urged.

"William, can I have some time to think about this?" I started to choke again.

"Yes, of course, ," William acknowledged.

"Okay, I find you when I decide," I sighed.

"Okay, now, shall we finish our date?" he grinned.

"Let's" I smiled blushing.

After we finished our ramen date, William walked me back to my apartment. The dim lit streets of Konoha were swarmed with some folks buying last minute dinner or groceries that they needed for that night. I spotted a familiar iron rod balcony in the distance and knew that my time with William was shorting. No later than I had that thought we were at my apartment door. I thanked William for the date with a kiss on the cheek and bided him goodnight. At once I closed my apartment door, locked it, yanked my shoes off then hurried up the stairs to the door adjacent to my bedroom. I swiftly opened it and ran out to locate William amongst the crowd of people. After minutes of analyzing the crowds I failed to spot William. I sauntered to my bathroom saddened that I didn't see William's reaction after I kissed his cheek and soaked in my warm bath water for a long time.  
I tried to picture his reaction; smiling after I entered my apartment and praising himself on his successful victory. I chuckled shaking my head because I'll probably never get the chance to know and I drifted off to the temporary darkness. 

The next day I told Mrs. Yamanaka about William's proposal.

"It is a big decision," Mrs. Yamanaka sighed and placed her index finger against her chin.

"I'm contemplating on accepting it," I confess as I packed dirt over Snapdragon flower seeds.

"I feel it's appropriate. Inoichi and I have always sensed potential in you," Mrs. Yamanaka beamed.

"Will you be alright working the flower shop by yourself?" I asked her.

"Oh, Maria, I won't mind! Plus, I'll eventually have a child to help run it with me," She nodded.

I gasp and whispered low enough for only her to hear, "Are you pregnant?!"

"No! Inoichi and I don't plan on having children yet…at least until the bickering between this war ceases," Mrs. Yamanaka busted with laughter.

"Phew, that's a slight relief and I don't blame you two for wanting to wait," I exhaled.

"And you and William will have more bonding time," she snickered mischievously.

I blushed a bright red and silently continued to plant the Snapdragon seeds as Mrs. Yamanaka giggled at my obvious expression that I am crushing on William. After I planted the rest of the Snapdragons and Hibiscus seeds I laid my   
apron in the backroom of the shop and walked to a nearby park to enjoy this wonderful afternoon along with my lunch. William waved at me from our regular lunchtime bench and I seized my place beside and untied the lunch I made for us -rice balls, some rice topped with spicy curry sauce, and white, pale pink, and green mochi assorted on two sticks along with some cold tea.

"How is business at the flower shop?" William munched on a rice ball.

"Same as usual…more widows I'm afraid," I frowned.

"Death is a part of war. Whether we like it or not," William wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I understand, but mothers are burying not only their husbands. They're burying their children. Children who barely reached or passed puberty," I stared at our lunch, avoiding his gaze to hide my sad eyes.

"If I could prevent that from happening, Maria, I would do it in a heartbeat," William squeezed my shoulder to comfort me.

"I know you would," I looked at him and stroked his cheek, "its just unfair for the children"

"The war is turning around, Konoha is winning. It'll be over soon," William sipped his tea.

"Well Konoha wouldn't have gotten this far if not for Fairy Tail or Minato Namikaze." I popped a ball of mochi into my mouth.

"Heh, you are right about that. Minato is the greatest ninja I've ever met," William ate some rice-curry.

"Kushina comes into the shop often for flowers. She's such a nice woman and lucky to have Minato as a lover," I chuckled then drank some tea.

"Have you decided if you want to meet Erza?" William asked.

"Well I haven't had time to fully think about it…but at this point I'll waste more time if I don't act now. When can I meet her?" I inquired.

"Good answer. If you answered that you needed more time it was already too late," He chuckled.

"Why?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Because Erza has requested that you visit her at base camp. Tonight," William disclosed.


	2. Chapter 2

William 

Later that evening, I accompanied Maria to Fairy Tail’s base camp. She wasn’t exactly amused when I informed her that Erza requested her presence tonight, but she willingly agreed to meet our wonderful and powerful guild master. The temporary base was settled fairy close to the Uchiha clan settlement for reasons I was not to mention. Average sized tents were pitched eight per row and, as would have it, each was stamped with the guild mark in an array of colors. As we approached a much larger and taller tent I could hear the cheerful bellows of my -more than likely- buzzed guild mates. I grimaced and quickly halted our walking.

“Alright before we step into the provisional guild hall, Maria. My guild mates, Matthias included, can be a bit…brash when they’re drinking. Just stay close to me and none of the others will bother you,” I cautioned.

“Oh, William. I knew if I continued to date you that I would eventually meet the rest of your guild family. I’m sure none of them would try to harm me,” Maria assured.

“Some of them can’t control themselves when they’re intoxicated I’m afraid. You know about the brawls that happen here, if one starts please stay behind me,” I forewarned.

“I promise, William. Now let’s hurry! I wouldn’t want to keep the great Master Erza waiting,” She chuckled.

“You have no idea,” I shivered at the thought of Erza’s temper boiling.

I raised the flap of the tent and allowed Maria to enter first and I followed after her. Faint music could be heard through the tent among the yells and laughs of the wizards and I decided to use that to our advantage. I guided Maria around the boisterous throng and we were about halfway across from Erza’s quarters when Matthias appeared out of nowhere.

“Aye, William! You finally decided to come back home. Shall I get you a drink- Oh and you brought Maria too!” Matthias’s tittered smiling with overly rosy cheeks.

“Gee, Matthias, it’s great to see you too,” I heightened my sarcasm, “ do you happen to know if Erza is in her quarters?”

“Hey, don’t sass me. I was trying to be nice to you, arse,” He slurred in a thick accent.

“Matthias, as much as Maria and I would love to share a drink with you were kind of busy and need to get to Erz-,“ I was cut off by Matthias’s unbelievably hard punch to my gut.

I could hear Maria inhale as I gasped. The sucker punch exhausted all the air from my lungs and stomach then I felt myself be pinned to the side of the tent by Matthias’s grip on my coat. I grabbed the collar of his dark shirt and glared at him.

“Take your damn hands off me! I’m not here to brawl I’m here to see Master Erza,” I growled.

“And how are you going to that, mate?” Matthias challenged.

“That’s it!” I exclaimed and hauled an arm back.

I concentrated my magic from my forearm to my fist which began to be layered with ice,

“Ice God’s Breakdown fist!” I shouted and returned a punch to Matthias.

Matthias’s body soared across the tent and collided with Natsu who was arguing with Gray. Gajeel then shouted ‘fight’ and tension was escalating very fast.

“Shit! Maria, behind me now,” I directed her.

“William-,” Maria begun to speak but was cut off as I was dragged into the fight by none other than the ‘Salamander’ himself.

“Get ready to eat my fire you Ice slaying punk!” The older Natsu drew back his fist.

“That’s Ice God Slayer you fire breathing, old asshole!” I grasped Natsu’s head and struck him with mine.

The headbutt surprised Natsu enough that he stumbled back holding his nose as blood seeped between his fingers. Gray laughed in the background for a second before an object hit him on the head causing me to laugh. Natsu’s fire magic began swirl around his free hand and he charged at me.

“Oh shit!” I cringed.

“Take this, ice breath! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!” he launched his fist to me.

I was about to create an ice wall when a column of iron nailed Natsu in the cheek and sent him flying away from me. Thank goodness for Gajeel, he’ll keep old fire man Natsu busy. 

“Water Dragon’s-!” Matthias cheeks swelled as he prepared for his attack.

“Ice God’s-!” I readied my attack.

“ENOUGH!” Erza’s voice boomed through the tent.

All was quiet as a church mouse. Most of the guild members were in mid attack with their own and frozen with fear. I tried to spot Maria but I was too afraid to move. When I glanced at Erza -brandishing her classic armor outfit with her scarlet hair braided-, Maria was beside her looking at me…she was not amused,

“Just what the hell is going on here?! You guys go a whole two days without brawling and this happens? Especially since we have a guest here!!! William De Lefleur get your ass up here this instant!” Erza bellowed.

“Y-yes ma’am!” I sweated bullets as I approached her.

“Shame on you, William! Starting this fight,” Maria scolded me.

“Matthias would leave me alone and I would say he start this fight because he punch me in my gut!” I argued.

“You rip him a new one, lass!” Matthias cheered for Maria.

“I don’t care who started this fight! So, you’re Maria Yurika?” Erza’s braid whipped as she turned her head to Maria.

“Yes ma’am. You must be Master Erza,” Maria bowed slightly.

“Indeed I am. Be right with you and William,” Erza walked to the crowd of wizards, “ I want all of you clean up this damn mess and it better be back how it was when I’m finished talking to Mrs. Yurika!!”

“Yes, Master!” the wizards, including Natsu, saluted and began to clean up the debris.

Smiling with satisfaction, Erza motioned us to follow her to her office. When we entered her office, Maria smacked the back of my head and scolded me once more.

“Damn, Maria, for no talent with Chakra your physical hits are hard,” I commented.

“Oh, don’t even think you can try and woo you’re way out of this, William!” Maria snapped.

“It’s alright, Maria, fights are common among the Fairy Guild, wanted or not. William has had his fair share of bruises and scrapes. No need for reproach,” Erza politely calmed Maria.

“Yes, enough about me. What about you? Are you hurt?” I inspected every inch of Maria and gently tilted her head sideways.

“I’m alright, William. I told you I would be,” she sighed.

“William has told me you’re a talentless ninja?” Erza crossed her arms across her chest.

“Yes ma’am, since the age of eight,” Maria elaborated.

“Please no more formalities. Call me Erza, “ Erza giggled then glanced at me, “you are right, William, I sense magic power in her,”

“Really?” Maria’s eyes beamed.

“Yes, now the only question is, what kind of magic you possess,” I nodded at Maria.

“I have a feeling what it is. Maria, step in front of me please,” Erza commanded.

“Yes, Erza,” Maria obeyed and stood a few feet away from Erza.

“What I want you to do is concentrate on that energy you have stored in your body and envision a weapon. This takes a lot of concentration and energy so do your absolute best,” Ezra instructed. 

With an acknowledging nod, Maria closed her eyes for better awareness and I could feel her suppressed magic flow and circle around her. Her aquamarine qipao fluttered as the magic flow increased then Maria raised an arm to her side and, sure enough, something began to manifest in her hand. A smile crept on Erza’s face. That was confirmation that she knew Maria’s magic.

Maria Yurika

I felt this swell of energy deep in my body as I did as Erza explained. I had no idea this much energy -no, magic- was stored in me this entire time. As I continued to concentrate, I saw this opening in my mind and I peeked inside. I   
saw this beautiful sword and decided that that was the weapon I would summon for this demonstration. Mentally, I took hold of it and the magic exploded. 

“Mhm, I was right. Open your eyes, Maria,” Erza stated.

My eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the dimness of Erza’s office. Suddenly my arm felt heavy and I flexed to hold the counter weight. I turned my head to see that same beautiful sword I held in my mind. The sword longer than   
my body and was sterling, light silver color with navy blue swirls beside the middle border of it. The top of the hilt had a bi-layer of pointed edges that resembled closely to feathers and placed in the middle of the layers was ruby stone. 

The hilt was a swirl of black and blue and the end of the hilt was a sharp blue stone.

“That sword-“ William finally spoke.

“Is a sword from my Heaven’s Wheel Armor,” Erza Finished.

“Heaven’s What?” I asked confused.

“Heaven’s Wheel Armor. It’s a part of a caster and spatial magic called Requip Magic. This particular Requip Magic is known as The Knight, which happens to be my magic. In other words, Maria, you’re holding one of my swords,”   
Erza explained.

“How is that possible, Erza? You’re the only one who can access the dimension you store all your armor in,” William walked to my side.

“I’m wanting to know the same thing, William. Maria, please tell me what you witnessed,” Erza looked back at Maria. 

“There was a tear in a space so I decided to look into it. I saw this sword and just grabbed it. Honestly, Erza I had no thought that it belonged to you,” I apologized.

“It’s alright, you did nothing wrong. However, this means you can become a user of The Knight. If you would like to learn, I will mentor you, but you would have to travel back to Fiore with me on some occasions. Would you like to   
become, not only a wizard, a wizard of Fairy Tail?” Erza asked seriously.

“William already knows my answer,” I glanced at my wonderful boyfriend then back to Erza, “I would love to become a wizard and a member of Fairy Tail.”

Erza closed her eyes and noded, “Welcome to the guild Maria Yurika. I promise to be dedicated master to you and as long as you are dedicated to your training with me, you will be one of the strongest wizards among Fairy Tail.”

“Master Erza…You have no idea how much this means to me, truly,” I felt myself getting emotional.

“We start your training tomorrow. Oh, before I forget, where would you like your guild mark placed?” Erza held the stamp for the permenant guild mark. 

“Hm, over my heart,” I answered and unbuttoned the top of my dress to expose part of my breast.

Erza pressed the stamp on the exposed skin and within seconds I was branded with a lavender colored Fairy Tail guild mark. William averted his eyes throughout the process and as I rebuttoned my dress I caught a glimpse of redness in his cheeks. After that I was officially introduced to the rest of the guild members and was welcomed with open arms. William introduced me to the older guild members, one of them included the famous ‘Salamander’ I heard so much from Inoichi. Sadly, the official celebration of my admittance to Fairy Tail would have to be tomorrow night. Everyone said ‘goodbye’, ‘goodnight’, and Matthias told William ‘not to be home too late’ as he walked me home, which earned him a glare from William. 

“Your guild is so homey and familiar,” I commended.

“Yea, we may get on each other’s nerves but in the end, we’re family,” William chuckled.

“It might be late for me, but I’m excited to be a part of your family,” I leaned into William and gently held his arm, “words can’t express how grateful I am to, William. All I can say is just thank you.”

“Maria, you know I will do anything to make you happy. Seeing you smile is my goal and if someone or something were to upset you, I’ll do everything to reverse it,” William promised.

“William-” I started to confess my feelings.

Swiftly, we stopped walking and I was lifted off the ground then William caressed my cheek with a hand, and we shared our first kiss. Aware of what is happening I -of course- give in and wrap my hands around his neck returning the kiss. His lips were slightly cold but not death-like cold. He did mention that his magic made his body colder than normal but I barely felt it through his clothing. Minutes later we pulled apart and I felt his broad arm holding me up close to his chest.

“I love you,” I confessed.

“I know,” He acknowledged.

“Oh, so you don’t feel the same way?” I teased.

“Of course, I love you too! Stop being such a tease,” William chuckled and lowered me to the ground.

William and I shared one last kiss at my door before he returned to the temporary guild. I, still, cannot believe that I actually have found someone…and in the unlikeliest of places. I guess destiny had a part for me after all. I trained with Master Erza and began the basics of mastering Requip magic. Weeks into training Erza was rigorous mentoring me. She exercised me to the point of exhaustion and would follow combat training with the different armors with hardly any breaks. However, it payed off. September throughout October Erza felt I was ready to start helping with the war effort and we gathered with the Minato -the fourth Hokage- for approval, which was granted. I mostly assisted with recon missions with Matthias, interrogation with Inoichi, and, on rare occasions, teamed with William on duo missions. Watching William use his magic in combat was beautiful yet frightening. Slowly, but surely, I worked my way up to the rank of S-Class wizard by December, on my twenty third birthday to be exact. Erza wasn’t too surprised. She said it was because I had what she quoted “a great mentor and a desire to become stronger” and I later found out she has been a S-Class wizard since a young age. Around that same time frame, I moved out of my apartment in Konoha and transitioned to living at the temporary guild, and by that, I mean sharing a tent with a particular guild mate I haven’t gotten acquainted with yet. Mrs. Yamanaka agreed to store some of medium-sized belongings in the flower shop’s storage room until I find housing in Fiore. On the first day of the new year, William proposed to me at the temporary guild hall. I said ‘yes’ of course! How could I not? That night there was a celebration and Inoichi and his wife attended. Thankfully, everyone was on their best behavior and no brawls happened. Natsu and his wife Lucy, along with their young adult children, congratulated us. So did Gajeel and his family, hell practically everyone -young and old- congratulated us. 

We scheduled the wedding to take place in February and were given that day of rest to have our ceremony. And a wonderful wedding it was, the attire, the vows…everything was perfect. After the wedding, there was no time for a honeymoon, William and I were back to fighting this -what seems like to be- never ending war. By early March, I discovered I was pregnant and immediately informed William when he returned from his duties. We were thrilled and so was everyone in the guild and the Yamanaka’s. Erza and the Fourth Hokage allowed me help with the war effort until I reached my second trimester of pregnancy, so, my best friend -Mrs. Yamanaka- permitted me to work at the flower shop again. She accompanied me to my doctor’s appointment, since William was not able to with duty. The doctor informed me that the gender was male. A baby boy…words did not define how happy me and William were. 

Being my first pregnancy, morning sickness was an understatement. I was nauseous all the time, from early morning to late at night. I wobbled rather than walked in a straight line. I also had very weird and scary dreams, so not being able to sleep was the worst. However, carrying our child is worth all of it and, on odd not, I craved ice alot. Everything was flawless until the day I almost lost William. At the time, I was six months pregnant arranging Wisterias’ at the flower shop when the shop’s phone rang.

“Yamanaka Flower Shop, this is Mrs. Yamanaka speaking. How may I help you?” Mrs. Yamanaka greeted.

“Oh dear! Maria the phone call is for you. Its urgent,” my friend frantically informed me.

I patted the dirt off my hands and retrieved the phone from Mrs. Yamanaka.

“This is Maria Lefleur.” I spoke cluelessly.

“Maria, its Matthias. William is hurt,” Matthias choked.

“Hurt?! How bad, Matthias?” I asked hysterically.

“Critical,” Matthias answered, “were at the hospital in Konoha, come as soon as possible.”

I quickly hung up, untied my apron and exited the flower shop. I heard Mrs. Yamanaka calling my name, but all I cared about was my husband. I had to walk at a steady, but, fast pace and it made me worry more. I finally arrived at   
the hospital and instantly found Matthias. He was covered in blood and he brandished no wounds on his body.

“Where is he?!?!” I grabbed him his shirt and pulled him to my eye level.

“He’s in surgery, Maria. He has been for ten minutes,” Matthias’s voice shook.

“TEN MINUTES? Damn you, Matthias! Why didn’t you let me know sooner?” I yelled tears rolled down my face.

“I-it all happened so fast, Maria. I’m sorry,” Matthias lowered to his knees while keeping eye contact with me.

Matthias’s face was red as the roses at the flower shop along with his bloodshot eyes. My fury faded away and turned into sadness. I couldn’t blame Matthias for what befell my beloved. I cupped his cheeks and gently pressed them   
upward. Matthias rose back to his feet still grieving.

“I’m sorry, Matthias. I shouldn’t have spoken to you that harshly. Let’s sit down and you tell me what transpired for William to be in such critical condition,” I grasped his hand and we chose the few available seats in the emergency department.

Matthias calmed himself enough to recall what happened. He and William were on a duo retrieve mission for the Intelligence Division, but they were compromised. The enemy ninja summoned their most powerful attacks and   
targeted them at Matthias because he was in possession of the Intel. William shielded Matthias with his own body and suffered multiple wounds. With William’s almost-sacrifice, Matthias’s Dragon Force awakened within him and he launched a brutal and fatal attack against the ninjas who greatly wounded his friend. Matthias carried my husband to the hospital here in Konaha then transferred the intel to Inoichi. After that, I get a call and here I am. I held Matthias’s head against my shoulder and let him cry. As I attempted to sooth him I began to worry and cry as well. Here I am six months pregnant with my- William’s and my- son and they may never meet. I placed a hand on my swollen belly and felt a kick. I guess our son could sense my distress and expressed in his own way. 

An hour later a Medical Ninja advocating for William came to use with an update. William suffered multiple lacerations, both internally and externally, which tore many organs and broken ribs. The Medical Ninja said the surgery will be more than 5 hours to accurately repair what has been damaged, and offered us to travel back home and would notify me as soon as his procedure was finished. As badly as I wanted to stay in the waiting room, I knew it would have been in my best interest to return the guild with Matthias. With that said, we gloomily returned to the guild. All of my friends expressed their grief to I and Matthias by hugging us, and would keep William in their thoughts. Everyone surrounded me with hope and affirmation that William would survive this ordeal and be there for the day our son will be born. Erza and Matthias boarded with me at our tent. They both kept watch over me as I tried to sleep, but sleep wouldn’t come for me until I would get notification if my husband would live or died on the operating table. 

Seven hours had passed until the same medical ninja came to the temporary guild. I dreaded the news, however I was thrilled to know that William persisted through the surgery, but time will tell how much the attacks took their toll on him. I, Erza and Matthias wanted to go to the hospital, but only immediate family could visit. So, I promised that I would be back with William’s condition and followed the medical ninja to the hospital. The medical ninja stopped in front of the door and warned me that my husband was connected to oxygen machine and an IV. I nodded and grateful for knowing about what to expect. I opened the door and staggered into my husband’s room. I was mortified. The medical ninja’s description was right. William’s entire body was wrapped with bandages with the exemption of his mouth, nose, ears and a paper with a seal drawn on it over his eyes. The oxygen machine made hissing sounds as his chest rose and blood bags and fluid bags hung on the IV pole. Tears spilled from my eyes and I slowly sat on the bedside chair. 

“My heavens, William,” I choked.

I expected him to respond but remembered he’s still unconscious. 

“Oh, how much you scared me,” I gently stroked what little hair was exposed, “please heal quickly. I can’t raise our son on my own! He needs his father,”

Later a nurse wheeled a hospital bed into the room. She said it would be more comfortable for me to sleep on this instead of the chair. I thanked her as she positioned it close to my husband’s bed and made the bed. Once she finished dressing the bed she waited until I was in the bed on my side and placed the call button near me, letting me know if I need anything to press the button. Out of curiosity, I asked her the time and she told the time was three forty-five am. Had it been that long and why haven’t I felt this tired back waiting at the guild? I thanked the nurse and held William’s IV-free hand and, finally, drifted to sleep.


End file.
